


Called For

by timothvdrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Red Robin, Superboy - Freeform, just a good bonding moment, just two friends helping each other out, nothing lowkey gay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothvdrake/pseuds/timothvdrake
Summary: Superboy stumbles upon an injured Red Robin and some things are said.





	Called For

**Author's Note:**

> something real quick i wrote up to get out of my slump  
> comments are appreciated

“Tim. Please wake up.”

“Kon…?” His name came out as a garbled mess and Tim’s eyes fluttered open. Above him was a kneeling Superboy who slowly came into focus.He went to ask him why he was there but the pain in his jaw stopped him. When he blinked at Kon his face was full of concern.

“Do you remember what happened?” Kon asked, palming through some of Tim's sweaty, thick hair. He pushed his uneven bangs out of his eyes to get a better look at him. Tim licked his lips trying to think of how he should respond but when he was unable to think of something Kon asked again.

“You called for me. Do you remember that?” 

“N-no..” Tim admitted feeling his face get hot. He wanted to cry, he felt so vulnerable looking up at Kon who appeared unscathed. He felt like he was going to pass out any moment and the only reason he was clinging to consciousness was to avoid embarrassment.

“We’re on a mission but we need to get you out of here. That's our top priority… can you stand?” Kon's hand left his hair and ghosted over his torso. Tim went to push himself up on his elbows but showed noticeable discomfort. Kon nodded, “Nope. Okay… I’m going to carry you.”

It was painful being moved so suddenly. Kon's strong arms were underneath him and lifted his up slowly, Tim’s body pressed close to Kon's chest and in that moment Tim felt small.

Kon stood up from spot he found him and turned to evaluate his surroundings. Something big had to have come through here and took down Red Robin while passing. Either it was still here stalking them or it actually bothered it escape. Knowing their luck he's probably waiting to pounce. 

“H - hey Kon.. do you remember the time we made out on the roof.” 

“We do that a lot nowadays.” Kon replied with a slight nod.

Tim swallowed. “I think I love you.” Tim rolled his head into Kon's chest and tried to shift in his arms. “If… you don't feel the same way just forget about what I just said... tack it up to delirium…” Kon looked down at his best friend whose eyes were screwed shut and let out a short puff of air signaling the end of his mumbling  
Kon took a slow breath and tried to avoid eye contact for a minute. He shifted Tim’s weight for a moment and continued to walk.

“We can talk about this when we get out okay?” Kon assured him. “For now, can you try to stay awake for me.. or not go into shock?”

“Working on it.”

“You’re doing pretty good for being beaten up you know that?” Kon concluded, walking through one of the corridors he picked that had a convenient exit sign pointing down the hall. Tim let out a shuddering breath that could have been a laugh and looked up at Kon’s face. Or at least tried to, he struggled to focus on his face and proceed to shut his eyes to avoid the dizziness that would soon follow. 

“I was trained. By a grown man. In a batsuit.” Tim mumbled out. “I don’t think I’m personally okay.”

“Have you tried therapy?” Kon suggested because he knew Tim would take it lightly. Where could you go to talk about your adopted siblings dying and coming back or how your friends kinda died but are somehow back? 

“You're telling me getting into costume and beating up bad guys isn’t therapy?” Tim exhaled eyes still closed, “Wish I knew sooner.” His hand was still resting on Kon’s chest on top of the large red ‘S’, his gloved hand methodically opening and closing. It eventually slowed and the gloved hand softly fell back to his torso.

“I think I love you too.” Kon admitted looking down at Tim whose eyes were now shut and his breathing was now slowed. “But I think I’ll wait till you’re more coherent before I tell you again.”


End file.
